I'll Fly Away
by Linkin-Phoenix
Summary: Yami has his own body, and now everyone has turned against Yugi even his own family, can one girl break through and rescue Yugi from this before its to late? Warning: Suicide References, Complete
1. Prologue A Typical Day in Hell

**Author's Note: Welcome to this fic, this is my first time writing anything along these lines however I have seen stories like it before, this won't be a very long fic but I hope you enjoy it anyway.**

**Prologue – A Typical Day in Hell**

**Your Typical Day**

A young man no older than 18 sits in a cold dark room he tries to hold it in, but it's so painful...

The boy runs towards the stairs of his room bolting down them in a hurry, he must use the bathroom or he's going to burst, but he hates going downstairs.

Two men wait for him...

"Dis has got ta be Yami's best one yet." A blonde haired brown eyed man whispered to his friend.

"Yeah, oh wait here he comes." A man also with brown eyes and a single spike of brown hair that protruded from the front of his head whispered back spotting their quarry...

The young man with Spiked Tri-Colour hair ran down the corridor towards the downstairs bathroom.

Suddenly two feet appear one on either side of the route in front of him; he didn't even see it.

The boy trips over the feet sending him bouncing down the stairs that lay beyond, finally stopping at the feet of a man with Crimson eyes.

Two men stand at the top of the stairs trying to contain there laughter one Joey Wheeler the other Tristan Taylor, the boy's Violet eyes gaze up at them with both sadness and anger once upon a time they were his best friends, once upon a time they were his family.

The boy named Yugi Motou hears three other voices as he begins to crawl up the stairs no longer needing to go to the bathroom, because he never did Yugi glares back at this dark half Yami working out that the urge to go to the bathroom was placed in his head by Yami using the Millennium Puzzle.

Yugi casts his glare upon the two other people laughing Serenity Wheeler and Téa Gardener, Yugi watches Téa laugh at him he felt something more than friendship for her a long time ago but now he felt nothing but hatred.

"Look at da little runt climbin' da stairs on his hands and knees." Joey taunts as Yugi passes him.

Yugi continues past not rising to the bait.

"Maybe we should put him down." Tristan suggested grinning maliciously cracking his knuckles.

"Leave him alone the little runts going to do away with himself soon." Téa said walking up the stairs to join them although not smiling with the others.

Yugi crawled back into the attic that served as his bedroom pulling the stairs shut on the gang.

Yugi hobbled back to his bed his leg aching like crazy now; he pulled up the black rags that severed as his pants to reveal the new large and very dark purple bruise on his leg, Yugi could tell which ones were the old bruises and which were the new, Yugi couldn't remember the last time he'd seen a part of his leg that was its normal colour.

Yugi reflected on how this started, Shadi, that's how this started he came to the Games Shop telling Yugi and the gang that he could separate Yugi and Yami into two separate people.

Yugi was ecstatic at first as were the rest of the gang but once Shadi had separated them, things began to change.

Day by day his friends became colder to him some simply ignored him, things really started to get bad when Mai broke up with Joey because of the way Joey treated Yugi, Joey was angry at Yugi and blamed him; Yami and the others took Joey's side and began blaming Yugi for everything that went wrong.

Even Yugi Grandpa turned against him banishing Yugi to the attic while Yami got Yugi's old room, Yami got Yugi's old life.

Yugi looked at himself in the broken remanence of a mirror he was a skeleton Yugi got feed only when there were leftovers from Yami and his Grandfathers dinner, which wasn't often.

Yugi's eyes had a sunken in look about them and if Yugi looked thin before it was nothing compared to now, Yugi could feel his ribs against his skin, well the one's that weren't broken.

Yugi looked at the mirror angrily, he'd tried to commit suicide using the pieces of the mirror to cut his wrists, but they just weren't sharp enough.

Yugi laid down on the rotting soiled mattress that his Grandfather found from Ra knows where hoping that he wouldn't wake up tomorrow...

Because Yugi knew nothing was ever going to change.

**Next – Considerations in the Night**


	2. Chapter 1 Considerations in the Night

**Author's Note: Thanks to Lone Gothic DJ Rodriguez Depressed Pixie DBZ Warrior1 and SilverTiger-GoldenPhoenix for reviewing, as I said in the first chapter this fic isn't going to be very long I have it plotted out to 7 chapters so enjoy.**

**Chapter 1 – Considerations in the Night**

**What has she done?**

"Cya Joey." Téa said waving goodbye to her, friends.

Joey Serenity and Tristan waved goodbye to Téa as they sped off in Joey's Jeep still laughing about Yami's latest prank on Yugi.

Téa walked silently into her room not even stopping to say hello to her parents, Téa threw herself down on her bed.

'How did everything get so screwed up?' Téa thought wrapping her arms around a pillow staring up at the ceiling of her room.

Téa wished, she wished that it was Yugi she had her arms around, not Yami although he'd certainly tried it on with her often enough.

Téa wanted to help Yugi, but she was afraid, she'd lose her friends, or worse lose Yugi and her friends if Yugi rejected her.

Téa's mind wandered over the last few months, 'Has it only been that long?' Téa questioned realizing that it had been.

Shadi had appeared in the games shop one day several months ago he said that he could separate Yugi and Yami into two people, Téa was overjoyed she could finally ask Yugi out, before she felt asking Yugi out on a date would have meant asking Yami out to.

All Téa wanted was Yugi no one else not some other person that was Five Thousand years her senior, which is what she might have gotten if she'd asked Yugi out when Yami was still in the Puzzle, like that day Yugi set Téa and Yami up on that date just before Battle City, Téa had spent the whole day hoping Yugi would switch places with Yami and they could spend some time together, alone.

Téa remembered the day she realized that Joey Tristan and Serenity had started wanting to hang around with Yami instead of Yugi.

**::Flashback::**

"Hey lets go round ta Yami's house." Joey suggested on a typical Friday after school.

"Maybe Yugi will be there to." Téa suggested hopefully.

"Aww man da we really have bring 'him' along." Joey complained loudly.

"We could take him to the arcade and ditch him there." Tristan suggested.

"Great idea man" Joey complimented his friend.

"Yay then Yami can take us somewhere cool." Serenity cheered.

"Yeah, great." Téa agreed trying not to sound sad.

**::End Flashback::**

'They always referred to Yugi as 'him' at first never calling Yugi by his name, then it got worse they referred to Yugi as runt, I HATE IT!' Téa thought angrily.

"There's got to be something I can do?" Téa whispered.

"I can't just let him go on like this." Téa whispered again to herself.

Téa prayed Yugi was ok after today's little stunt Téa could still remember the anguish she'd felt when she looked into Yugi's eyes and all she saw was anger and hate, Téa never wanted to see that in Yugi's eyes again.

"Please hold on a little longer my love I'll save you, somehow." Téa whispered tears falling from her eyes as she drifted off to sleep.

**The Next Day, At Yugi's**

Yugi woke up early as he always did so he could bathe without running into Yami or his Grandpa...

After Yugi was done in the bathroom he quickly ran up stairs hearing the others arriving he didn't want to be trapped downstairs with them around...

Yugi didn't even see Yami coming round the corner crashing head long into his dark half.

"Stupid runt you really should watch where you are going." Yami spat angrily.

"Sor, sorry Yami." Yugi said timidly knowing it was coming trying to brace himself.

"Hey Yami what's goin on up dere?" Joey's voice drifted up from the ground floor.

"Watch this runt bowling." Yami joked picking up Yugi with ease tossing him down the stairs.

Joey Tristan and Serenity laughed hysterically as Yugi withered in pain at their feet.

"Dat's got to be a strike!" Joey joked giving Yugi a firm kick.

"Isn't dat right runt?" Joey asked as Tristan and Serenity almost collapsed in laughter Téa managing a weak laugh.

Yugi didn't say anything he got up and staggered to the stairs blood dribbling down his chin.

"Hey Yami wanna try bowling for da spare?" Joey asked still laughing.

"No Joey we've got better things to do than waste our time on the runt today." Yami said smirking at the glare Yugi gave him as he passed.

Yugi heard the group laugh again agreeing with Yami,

"Man wouldn't it just be easier if he died?" Tristan suggested.

"Nah man what fun would dere be in dat?" Joey said laughing.

"Joey's right Tristan if the runt died our entertainment would be gone." Yami said smugly moving his arm around Téa's waist as far as he was concerned they were dating, and Téa was in no position to disagree.

Téa blushed uncomfortably and looked away, with Tristan and Joey on Yami's side Téa had to shut up and take this unable to help Yugi as he watched them leave,

"Maybe I should die." Yugi said quietly to himself.

"No one cares about me anymore." Yugi said.

"I might as well die." Yugi said forming a plan in his mind.

**Next – A Plan**


	3. Chapter 2 A Plan

**Author's Note: DJ Rodriguez SilverTiger-GoldenPhoenix anime-ruthless v.1 DBZ Warrior1 and Silver Moon Phoenix for reviewing.**

**Chapter 2 – A Plan**

**The Coming Salvation**

Téa ran upstairs to her room, not even bothering to say good bye to the others as they left, not even bothering to say hello to her parents. Téa collapsed onto her bed sobbing into a pillow.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE." Téa screamed into her pillow still sobbing.

"I HATE IT!" She screamed.

"I HATE THE WAY THEY TREAT HIM!"

"I HATE WHAT THEY CALL HIM!"

"AND MOST OF ALL I HATE THEM!?" Téa finished.

"There's got to be something I can do about?" Téa whispered calming down slightly.

"There's only person who can, who would help me." Téa said walking over to the phone and dialling a very familiar number.

"Hi Mai, its Téa." Téa said to the blonde down the line.

"_Oh hello Téa." _Mai said coldly.

"_Did Joseph ask you to call me?" _Mai asked angrily.

"No Mai this isn't about that, it's about Yugi." Téa said.

"_Oh?"_ Mai asked suddenly interested.

"I, he, we need your help." Téa said.

"_Since when have you wanted to help Yugi I thought you were having a good time degrading him with your boyfriend Yami?" _Mai spat angrily.

"Mai, I guess I deserve that." Téa admitted sadly.

"_So what's changed have you woken up to the fact that Yugi's human?" _Mai asked again angrily.

"Mai please I want to help Yugi, Yami's never been my boyfriend, and I've always thought Yugi was human." Téa tried to explain.

"_Then why didn't you help him before now?" _Mai yelled angrily at Téa.

"Because..." Téa began.

"_Because why Téa?" _Mai asked.

"Because I was afraid." Téa stated.

"_Of what?" _Mai asked sounding genuinely surprised.

"Of losing everyone, what if Yugi didn't want me? The others would have turned against me for even speaking to him." Téa said starting to sob again.

"_Hon you know even if you help him now he still might not want you." _Mai pointed out.

"Mai I don't care about that anymore, anything that will help Yugi and get him out of there is a small price even if I do lose everyone." Téa vowed.

"_You won't lose me Hon, when do you want this to happen?"_ Mai asked.

"Tomorrow I can't leave him in that place any longer than that." Téa said.

"_I can climb up to his room." _Mai suggested.

"No, Mai things have gotten worse since you left." Téa said.

"_How?" _Mai asked fearful.

"After you broke up with Joey the others blamed Yugi they started calling him runt they started beating on him, Tristan and Joey, while Yami and Serenity watched on, and me." Téa said.

"_THOSE BASTEDS!?" _Mai exclaimed angrily.

"Yugi's been banished by his grandfather to the attic." Téa explained.

"_Of all the people!?" _Mai exclaimed seething.

"I know, I don't even think Yugi gets anything to eat, he was stick thin when I last saw him." Téa said sadly.

"_When was that?" _Mai asked.

"Earlier today, Yami threw him down the stairs." Téa explained angrily.

"_THAT SON OF A BITCH!?" _Mai exclaimed again.

"Mai calm down that's not going to help Yugi." Téa exclaimed.

"_It helps me." _Mai spat angrily.

"Mai can you bring some clothes for Yugi he's wearing rags." Téa asked.

"_Yes Téa... what if Solomon tries to stop us?" _Mai asked.

"He can't Yugi's 18 now he's an adult he can go where ever he wants with whomever he wants as long as he's not breaking the law." Téa explained.

"_Good, what about after?" _Mai asked.

"We'll worry about what comes next after we've gotten him out of there." Téa said.

"_Ok then, goodbye Téa I'm glad you found the light." _Mai said hanging up.

"So am I." Téa said quietly putting the phone down.

**Later the Motou House**

Yugi sat in his room, if you can call it that, staring out at the sky.

'No one cares what happens to me anymore.' Yugi thought.

'No one's going to help me.'

'There's no way out now.'

'But the mirror is to blunt for me to slit my wrists with.' Yugi thought looking angrily at the broken mirror that sat at one end of the room.

'There are knifes in the kitchen.' Yugi thought smiling grimly.

'I can't go down there now I think Yami got another girl down there with him.' Yugi thought knowing that Yami always had a different girl every night.

'But why does my soul tell me I need to wait only a little longer?' Yugi wondered placing his hand over his heart.

'No one's coming for me.'

'No one cares about me.'

'No one loves me.'

'I should just die.'

**Next – In Motion**


	4. Chapter 3 In Motion

**Author's Note: Thanks to Silver Moon Phoenix DJ Rodriguez SilverTiger-GoldenPhoenix tiger witch Lone Gothic anime-ruthless v.1 and DBZ Warrior1 for reviewing again.**

**Chapter 3 – In Motion**

**The Day of Despair**

Téa was up early pacing back and forth in the living room trying to figure out how to do this.

'What if Yami and the others see me?' Téa questioned.

'I'll just tell them the truth, I love Yugi I'm going to take him away from this, and they can all go to hell.' Téa vowed silently.

At that moment there was a knock at the door, Téa looked at the clock on the wall knowing it was to early for Joey Tristan and Serenity to arrive she wondered who it could be.

Téa answered the door to find, "MAI!" Téa exclaimed not worrying about waking anyone up because both her parents were at work already.

"Hello Téa." Mai said with a smile.

Téa stood for a moment in awe of the blonde it had been several months since either had seen each other in that time Mai had gotten toned and lean, not thin in Téa's opinion just toned, which was in stark contrast to Téa who had bags under her eyes and new stress lines on her face from cry almost every night.

"Do you age?" Téa spat jokingly as the blonde entered.

Mai smirked and sat down dropping a duffle bag onto the table in the living room.

"Clothes for Yugi." Mai said indicting to the duffle bag.

"Thanks Mai, for everything." Téa said.

"No problem Hon it's for Yugi." Mai said with a smile.

"We need to talk about after." Téa said.

Mai nodded.

"He could stay here with you." Mai suggested.

Téa scoffed at the suggestion.

"Mai my parents don't like Yugi much, Yami however, 'Such a nice boy'." Téa said faking her mother's voice.

"Well then, he'll stay with me." Mai said making up her mind.

Téa nodded again glad that Mai was back.

"So tell me more about this plan?" Mai asked and Téa began to lay it all out.

**Meanwhile the Motou Household**

Yugi crept down stairs he looked around on the couch he saw a petit blonde girl about his age sleeping, Yugi guessed she was Yami's girl of the night, Yugi quickly crept into the kitchen it had been a long time since he'd been in this room of the house.

As if on cue Yugi's stomach began to make sounds of hunger, Yugi had to fight the strong urge to steal some food from the fridge once he was done he'd have very little use for food.

Yugi moved over to the draws in the kitchen and pulled the first out, it was the cutlery draw, but none of the knives were sharp enough for him to use on his wrists.

Yugi closed it back up and moved down to the second draw, the utility draw, he found exactly what he wanted in this one, a scalpel, it was left over from his grandpa's days as an archaeologist.

Yugi heard the girl on the couch stir Yugi placed the blade in the pocket of his rags, and dashed upstairs taking a quick glance at the girl on the couch...

Yugi had to give some credit to Yami at least the girls he went with were very beautiful, like Téa.

Yugi dismissed the thought as he closed the door in the attic,

He hated them,

He hated them all,

No one loved him anymore,

"There's no other way out for me." Yugi said sadly.

"I knew I was in hell. Hell could be no more lonely or hopeless, no more agonizingly estranged from the world of Harmony and order." Yugi quoted from a book he'd read once, a lifetime ago.

"Besides," Yugi said to himself smiling grimly.

"I'm doing them a favour."

**Later**

Téa Joey Tristan and Serenity rolled up to Yami's house Yami stood out the front leaning his back against a wall near the door.

A sly grin spread over Yami's face as he saw Téa get out carrying a duffle bag over her shoulder.

"I see that you've finally succumb to my charm." Yami said smugly walking over to her.

"Ah, yeah." Téa said trying to sound like she was enthusiastic about the idea, where in reality she would have prefer throwing up and hitting him, not necessarily in that order.

"See Yami I told ya she'd come around eventually." Joey said smugly patting his friend on the back as the group entered the house.

"What do ya wanna do today Yami?" Joey asked.

"I was thinking we'd go runt hunting." Yami suggested sliding his hand around Téa's waist.

Téa was fighting the urge to tear Yami's arm off.

"I love that game." Serenity said excitedly.

"Good call Yami." Tristan agreed.

"Ah Yami is their some place I can drop this?" Téa asked.

"In my room." Yami said smirking.

Téa quickly moved away breathing deeply trying to stay calm.

"You've got her all hot Yami." Tristan joked as all four laughed.

Téa ignored them and walked up stairs, Téa looked up at the door to the attic grabbing the hook nearby to bring it down, Téa made sure to look back and be certain that she wasn't being followed or spied upon.

Téa brought the ladder down quickly climb to the top, not prepared for what she would find,

"NO YUGI."

**Next – Admission**


	5. Chapter 4 Admission

**Author's Note: Thanks to DJ Rodriguez Silver Moon Phoenix SilverTiger-GoldenPhoenix and anime-ruthless v.1 for reviewing again.**

**Chapter 4 – Admission**

**The Truth**

"NO YUGI!?" Téa exclaimed running over to him.

Yugi lay on the mattress blood dripping from the open wounds on his wrists a scalpel sitting in his hand.

"No Yugi please don't be dead!" Téa pleaded crying.

Téa checked the pulse on his neck her hands shook, his pulse was extremely weak but it was still their, Téa tore off the arms of her shirt tying them around Yugi's wrists to stop the bleeding Téa prayed silently crying Yugi was very pale and the mattress was very damp from blood.

"Damn it Yugi don't you dare die on me!?" Téa demanded looking into Yugi's eyes which were still open.

"Wh, why not?" Yugi mumbled in barely a whisper.

"Yugi don't speak save your strength" Téa pleaded.

"You hate me!" Yugi spat with all the strength he could muster.

"No, never Yugi, I could never hate you." Téa said.

"You, you hate me, if, if you didn't you'd just let me die." Yugi said.

"NO, Yugi I do care about you, Yugi I love you." Téa said looking into his eyes.

"No, you're lying, you all hate me." Yugi said the bleeding began to stop on his wrists.

"I don't hate you I love you." Téa protested.

"Just let me finish this." Yugi mumbled closing his hand around the handle of the scalpel.

"No I'm not going to let you!" Téa said grabbing Yugi's arm.

As Téa did she accidentally leaned in and kissed Yugi on the lips, Téa allowed herself to linger closing her eyes when suddenly,

"TÉA WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Yami screamed at her as he came up the stairs to the attic followed by Joey Tristan and Serenity.

Téa ignored Yami continuing to kiss Yugi, Yugi was shocked he began to wonder if there was one person that actually did care about him...

"TÉA I DEMAND YOU GET AWAY FROM THE RUNT!?" Yami screamed shoving Yugi to the ground.

"YUGI!" Téa exclaimed running over kneeling by his side.

"What the hell are you doing up here with the runt." Yami demanded angrily.

Téa stood up glaring a hole through Yami as she walked over to him.

Téa hit him sending Yami to the ground hard Joey and Tristan moved forward angrily to exact revenge on Téa...

"Don't even think about it." Téa growled as they continued to move forward.

"Téa why would you do this?" Tristan questioned angrily.

"Because I love Yugi and I want to save him from this." Téa explained glaring at the pair of them.

"Why save da runt he's useless?" Joey countered glaring at Téa and Yugi.

"JOEY YOU CREEP HE HAS A NAME AND IT'S NOT THE RUNT ITS YUGI MOTOU!?" Téa screamed at Joey.

"He was here a long time before Yami showed up and ruined Yugi's life, Yugi isn't useless either he's kind and gentle he never says a bad word about anyone not even us not after everything we've put him through the last few months I'm always going to regret not helping him until now and I will work every day for the rest of my life trying to make it up to him." Téa said glaring at everyone but Yugi.

"Why would you care about that pathic runt so much?" Yami questioned angrily.

"Because, Because I love him." Téa said smiling down at Yugi who was staring up at Téa with awe.

"Do, do you mean that Téa?" Yugi asked weakly.

"Yes Yugi, with all my heart." Téa answered smiling.

Téa leaned down and kissed Yugi scooping him up in her arms not a difficult task at the moment.

"Yugi's going with me, and there is nothing you can do to stop me." Téa said solemnly.

"Oh yes dere is." Joey said cracking his knuckles smiling maliciously.

"I think we should lock these two up here until the runt dies, or Téa comes to her sense." Tristan agreed smirking.

"YOU CAN'T STOP ME!?" Téa yelled trying to run through them but was pushed back by Tristan and Joey.

"Yes we can." Joey said grinning evilly.

Serenity and Yami backed down the stairs while Joey and Tristan held Téa once Yami and Serenity were down the stairs Tristan threw Téa back her head banging off a low beam knocking her unconscious.

Joey punched Yugi in the stomach knocking him unconscious with a kick to the head, once Joey and Tristan got down they padlocked the attic to prevent them going anywhere while Yami placed a phone call.

"Mrs. Gardener, so nice to talk to you, yes Téa's at my house she wanted me to call and tell you that she wouldn't be home tonight and not to be concerned. no she can't come to the phone right now I think she got held up."

**Next – Captured**


	6. Chapter 5 Captured

**Author's Note: Thanks to SilverTiger-GoldenPhoenix, DJ Rodriguez, anime-ruthless v.1, DBZ Warrior1 and Depressed Pixie for reviewing again.**

**Chapter 5 – Captured**

**Holding the Pieces**

Mai sat in her Alfa Romeo Spider down the street from Yugi's, it had been an hour already and Mai was getting concerned.

'It shouldn't be taking this long.' Mai thought worriedly.

Mai had heard a large amount of shouting about twenty minutes ago some of it sounded like Téa's voice but Yami's voice came first, the anger and hatred in his voice gave Mai chills.

'Damn it Téa where are you?' Mai thought angrily watching the front door of the Games Shop.

Suddenly the door of the Games Shop opened but the people exiting were not the ones Mai was hoping for, instead of Téa and Yugi, it was Joey Tristan Yami and Serenity, Serenity hung of Yami like a love sick puppy dog.

Mai slide down in her seat fortunately the roof of the car was up as the group passed.

"Dat should hold dem for a while." Joey voice floated in filled with laughter.

"Did you see the runt's face when Téa's head hit the beam?" Tristan said laughing.

"It was kind of like this." Yami said Mai could barely see his face out the window he made a slack face with his mouth hanging open the rest of the group howled with laughter.

"Téa will come back to her senses eventually." Joey vowed.

"Or we'll make her." Tristan agreed.

"Da guy who gets runt blood on his hands first buys da other guy a beer." Joey challenged.

"You're on." Tristan agreed happily as the group continued walking down the street laughing.

Several tears fell to the floor of Mai's car, she couldn't believe the way Joey acted, she loved him, once, but after the way he started to treat Yugi when Yami was given his own body Mai knew she couldn't love a man like that and it broke her heart.

Mai wiped her tears and composed herself, 'Now is not the time to cry about lost love Valentine your friends are in danger and you need to help them.' Mai told herself.

"But first I need to get some help." Mai said to herself starting the car speeding off in the direction of Central Domino.

**Later**

Téa stirred from her unconscious state, her head throbbed, Téa felt her head resting on something soft, it was Yugi's lap Téa looked up into his eyes that were beaming down at her,

"Yugi?" Téa whispered.

"I was wondering when you'd wake up." Yugi said quietly to her brushing some hair away from her face.

As Téa's eyes adjusted to the light in the room she could see a new bruise on Yugi's face,

"What happened?" Téa asked fearfully.

"Yami decided to teach me a lesson for taking you away from him." Yugi explained.

"Yugi I'm sorry." Téa said sadly.

"For what Téa?" Yugi asked surprised.

"I meant to rescue you from this hell hole, and I've only made things worse." Téa said downcast.

"No Téa things a better for me now." Yugi soothed.

"Why?" Téa asked surprised.

"At least I have you here with me." Yugi smiled.

"I promise I won't abandon you Yugi." Téa vowed.

"I can't let you stay here like this." Yugi argued.

"I don't care about where I am, as long as it's with you." Téa said smiling at him.

"But Téa." Yugi began to argue when Téa placed a finger on his lips.

"Listen to me Yugi I don't care where I am or what kind of danger I'm in the only thing that matters to me is whether you're here with me." Téa said embracing Yugi tightly.

"Téa, I love you." Yugi whispered in her ear.

The words took Téa's breath away as her heart soared it felt liked she waited a lifetime for Yugi to say those words to her.

"Yugi I love you to and I promise I'll get you out of here, no matter what I have to do."

**Next – Gathering the Pieces**

**Author's Note: Can I just say that no one in my family is the least bit romantic... so I have no idea where I get the inspiration to write this soppy romance BS... Anyway Until Next Story, Cya.**


	7. Chapter 6 Gathering the Pieces

**Author's Note: Thanks to cwthewolf, anime-ruthless v.1, SilverTiger-GoldenPhoenix, Silver Moon Phoenix and DBZ Warrior1 for reviewing.**

**Chapter 6 – Gathering the Pieces**

**Reasons Why**

Yugi and Téa sat with there back up against each other,

"Ah, Name three cities starting with, Y." Yugi said.

"Oh come on Yugi!" Téa said exacerbated.

"You agreed to play this game." Yugi countered.

"Fine, Yokohama, Yokosuka and Yonago." Téa announced proudly.

"Nuts!" Yugi exclaimed.

They did this to keep their spirits up hoping that Mai knew where they were and was coming up with a plan to rescue them,

"My turn." Téa said as the game began again.

**A Short Time Later Central Domino**

Mai hoped never to come to this place if she had a choice, Mai mused that she didn't really have one at the moment considering the situation, Mai didn't even bother talking to the Secretary she just marched straight passed into his office.

"Well if it isn't Mai Valentine, still hanging around the flea ridden mongrel Joey Wheeler?" The man asked observing Mai with cold blue eyes.

"Save it Kaiba I need your help." Mai said angrily pacing the floor in front of Kaiba's desk.

"And why would I help you?" Kaiba asked irritated this woman had come into his office and eaten into his valuable time.

"Because Yugi and Téa are in trouble and you and I are the only ones that can help them." Mai explained angrily still pacing.

"Why would we be the only one's who could help Yugi and the Friendship nut where's the Mutt and that other cheerleader moron that is always hanging around with the three of you." Kaiba asked.

"You don't know do you?" Mai asked slowly in shocked sitting down.

"Know what?" Kaiba asked irritated having no idea what was going on.

"Yami the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle." Mai began before being interrupted by Kaiba.

"Not more Egyptian lunacy I've heard enough of that for one lifetime." Kaiba said rolling his eyes.

"Yes more Egyptian lunacy, would you shut up and listen for once you INSENSITIVE SELF CENTRED EGOTISTICAL LUNATIC MORON CEO!?" Mai screamed at Kaiba flying off the handle at him.

"HOW DARE YOU MARCH INTO MY OFFICE AND INSULT ME LIKE THAT!" Kaiba yelled back.

Mai couldn't take it any longer she hit Kaiba the punch sending Kaiba flying back into his chair making it roll back stopping when it banged into the window.

Mai had a look of surprise on her face as did Kaiba neither ever expected Mai to hit him...

"Will you listen now?" Mai asked not bothering to apologise knowing full well he deserved it.

"Yes." Kaiba said after a moment slightly in fear of what Mai would do if he said no.

"As I was saying Yami the Spirit of the Millennium Puzzle several months ago he got his own body." Mai explained.

"So?" Kaiba spat.

"To make a long story short Yugi's friends turned on him, even his own Grandfather." Mai explained Kaiba looked up looking shocked.

"What do you mean 'turned on him'?" Kaiba asked.

"They started treating him as sub-human his grandfather banished him to the attic of the games shop, his friends don't even call him by his name anymore they refer to him as runt, Yugi gets beaten, thrown down stairs, and they think it's funny." Mai explained.

"WHAT!" Kaiba yelled angrily.

Mai was surprised at Kaiba's reaction she never expected the high and mighty CEO of Kaiba Corporation to be so angry about this.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE? WHY AREN'T YOU HELPING YUGI?!" Kaiba screamed at Mai grabbing the front of Mai's purple jacket.

"Because Kaiba I already tried to help Yugi, Téa called me last night she wanted me to help her get Yugi out of there and safe." Mai explained as Kaiba sat back down still seething.

"Why did she want to help?" Kaiba asked.

"I think she's in love with Yugi." Mai explained.

"Hrumph took her long enough Yugi's been in love with her from the start." Kaiba grunted irritated.

Mai found herself surprised again, she didn't think Kaiba could see anything past the end of his nose but he managed to notice that.

"What went wrong?" Kaiba asked.

"Good guess, I'm not sure what happened but what I know is that Yami Joey Tristan and Serenity have them hostage in the Games Shop somewhere I heard them." Mai explained.

"The Pharaoh has lost his mind." A voice stated from the entrance to the office.

Mai turned around to find Yami and Ryou Bakura standing at the door to Kaiba's office for some reason Kaiba didn't seem surprised to see them their.

"How much of that did you hear?" Mai asked.

"All of it." Yami Bakura growled.

"Why would Yami be like this?" Ryou pondered.

"I know why." Yami Bakura smirker.

"Are you going to tell us or are you just going to stand their looking foolish." Kaiba spat earning him a glare from Yami Bakura.

"Its your fault." Yami Bakura said pointing at Ryou.

"How is this Ryou's fault?" Mai asked angrily.

"Not my Hikari what my Hikari is." Yami Bakura growled.

"Japanese?" Kaiba said still not getting it.

"NO YOU STUPID FOOL A MORTAL MY HIKARI IS MORTAL!" Yami Bakura yelled.

"I still don't understand." Mai said blankly with Ryou nodding.

"I'm surrounded by idiot mortals." Yami Bakura grumbled praying to the gods to give him strength not to kill them.

"You mortals have years to build up your defences against all the dark as you call the emotions, Imagine if you hadn't been human for five thousand years, and you were just made a human again and unprepared for all the new emotional experiences." Yami Bakura explained.

Mai Ryou and Kaiba had looks of absolute shock on their faces.

"I cannot help it if I read my Hikari's psychology textbooks over his shoulder." Yami Bakura defended himself.

"It would be overwhelming." Mai observed.

"Yes it would." Kaiba agreed.

"Yami's taken human form before now when he switches with Yugi." Ryou pointed out causing Yami Bakura to roll his eyes.

"Please Hikari that Pharaoh's Hikari would have absorbed all of his own negative emotions before they reached the Pharaoh, assuming that the Pharaoh's Hikari knows how to experience a dark emotion." Yami Bakura sniggered.

"That still doesn't explain how Yami's acting." Mai pointed out.

Yami Bakura was about to speak but Kaiba cut him off.

"Lust Desire and Greed can be very powerful dark emotions it would be easy to imagine that Yami could be seduced by these emotions over time." Kaiba explained Mai nodded in agreement both of them knew how easily one could be seduced by greed and power into doing... questionable things...

"So are you going to help Kaiba?" Mai spat.

"Surprising yes, Yugi was the one whom I duelled all those times not some 5,000 year old freak." Kaiba growled.

"What about Téa?" Mai asked.

"I'll help her to, I hate being in anyone's debt." Kaiba growled still feeling he owed Téa a favour from when she helped Mokuba escape the Rare Hunters during Battle City.

**Later**

Mai Ryou and Yami Bakura watched the Games Shop, Yami had just arrived back from a night club with a woman on his arm... all three were shocked to discover it was Serenity...

"Mai how are we supposed to rescue Yugi, we don't even know where he is?" Ryou asked.

"We'll get them out Ryou, then." Mai began but Yami Bakura cut her off.

"Then Hikari we will make the mortals pay dearly."

**Next – Surviving**


	8. Chapter 7 Surviving

**Author's Note: Thanks to Janie in da House, norestar-angel, anime-ruthless v.1, DJ Rodriguez, SilverTiger-GoldenPhoenix, DBZ Warrior1, Depressed Pixie, Silver Moon Phoenix and Kuroi Kitty for reviewing, yikes... I've never had 9 reviews for a single chapter before, Quick question on that I'd like to know what about this story has attracted you to it, this from what I have seen is not an original concept, neither is the pairing so what about this particular story do you the readers and reviewers like about it?**

**Chapter 7 – Surviving**

**A Confrontation**

It was morning a long black Limousine pulled up in front of Solomon Motou's Games Shop, four people stepped out Seto Kaiba, Mai Valentine, Ryou Bakura and Yami Bakura, all four on a mission...

Rescue Yugi Motou and Téa Gardener from their captivity inside the games shop.

Kaiba lead the way the other three didn't have much of a choice but to let him lead due to the fact he was keeping an extremely fast pace, the door of the games shop opened with a bang the door shaking on its hinges as Kaiba entered, Yami stormed into the front Serenity trailing behind in a robe,

"KAIBA what is the meaning of this!" Yami said as Joey and Tristan appeared in the front of the shop.

Kaiba growled and grabbed the front of Yami's shirt slamming him against the wall.

"Yugi and Gardener where are they?" Kaiba growled.

"Release me Kaiba!" Yami demanded trying to move Kaiba's arm from his shirt but Kaiba was stronger.

"Tell me now you basted, WHERE ARE THEY?" Kaiba yelled none of them had seen him quite this angry before.

Kaiba didn't notice that Joey and Tristan we're about to jump him,

"GET HIM!?" Joey yelled.

Both he and Tristan leapt into the air,

"I think that's far enough mortals." Yami Bakura smirked as the Millennium Ring glowed suspending Joey and Tristan in mid air.

Serenity was about to try her own assault on Kaiba when a large bang was heard, Everyone that could turned to look at Mai a revolver in her hand smoked it was aimed at the wall in between Kaiba and Serenity,

"Take another step Serenity and the next one will be in your head." Mai growled cocking the revolver as Serenity backed off in fear.

"Now tell me where they are?" Kaiba growled turning his attention back onto Yami.

"I don't know where they are." Yami growled.

"You're lying to me Yami." Kaiba growled back.

"Téa said something about going away for several days." Yami spat still trying to get Kaiba's arm off him.

"And what about Yugi?" Kaiba asked.

"He ran away weeks ago he could be anywhere by now." Yami stated.

"Why haven't you gone looking for him?" Kaiba asked/spat at Yami.

"Why would I care about that pathic runt?" Yami growled letting his façade slip slightly.

"Because without him Pharaoh you would still be in the puzzle box in some dusty old tomb in the Valley of the Kings." Yami Bakura answered glaring at the ex-ruler of Egypt.

"I never needed him!" Yami growled at Bakura.

Kaiba chuckled at something,

"What are you laughing at Kaiba?" Yami growled.

"Without Yugi's duelling skills you would never have defeated me so you did need him, who's really pathic here Yami? You the ex-Pharaoh who could never have gotten his memories back without Yugi's duelling skills, or Yugi the boy who always let you get the lime light and never complained once." Kaiba growled smirking.

"You'll pay for insulting me like that Kaiba." Yami growled his crimson eyes glowing with hate for the CEO.

"Yeah right." Kaiba said allowing Yami to drop to the floor.

"Let's go." Kaiba growled.

Bakura smirked releasing his hold on Tristan and Joey who were now hovering somewhere near the roof sending them to the floor, Mai lowered her gun glaring at Joey before walking out.

The four got into the car Mai and Ryou glared at Kaiba,

"They're lying." Mai stated angrily.

"I am aware of that Valentine." Kaiba responded.

"THEN WHY DID WE LEAVE!?" Mai yelled as the Limo pulled away.

"Because we will never retrieve Yugi and Gardener that way." Kaiba stated glaring at Mai.

"I just hope that they can hold on." Ryou said glumly as the Limo drove back to Kaiba Corporation.

**Later**

The sound of a lock being undone made Yugi stir from his slumber he looked up to see the attic door open several people ran up, still groggy from sleep Yugi didn't realize until too late he was being picked up for a moment he thought it was Mai coming to rescue Téa and he from this, Yugi was very wrong.

Yugi was punched in the stomach sending Yugi to his hands and knees he heard Téa's yells of protest Yugi looked up to see Téa being held with a knife to her throat by Serenity who was grinning maliciously at him.

"Go for the field goal man!" Yugi heard Tristan's voice urge someone else.

Yugi felt himself being kicked in the side the remaining ribs crack as he rolled towards the ladder leading down to the floor below.

"I didn't kick it far enough, I gotta go again." Joey complained.

"Nah you can't kick a football let me show you how it's done." Tristan laughed.

"Kick me a goal Tristan!" Serenity cheered.

Yugi tried to roll out of the way unfortunately that only made things worse, Tristan's kick sent Yugi flying almost wrapping Yugi around a vertical beam right next to the stairs, Yugi barrel rolled down them collapsing in a heap at the bottom.

"GREAT SHOT TRISTAN!?" Serenity exclaimed running over kissing Tristan happily.

Joey dragged Téa over to the stairs pulling her head up by the hair so Téa could look down on Yugi's battered and broken body at the bottom of the stairs,

"Look at da runt Téa why da heck are ya defending him? why do ya care about dis runt? he's useless." Joey spat at her.

"Your friends want you to regain your senses Téa the runt will die soon anyway, Yami want's you back." Serenity tried to convince Téa sweetly.

"And until you do we're going to keep playing runt football, just admit you were wrong and it will end." Tristan taunted smiling at her before Joey and Tristan threw her back into the attic walking down the steps to the second floor making sure to walk on Yugi as they went.

"Hey Serenity make sure to wipe your feet." Yami called causing Joey and Tristan to laugh as they threw Yugi's unconscious carcass back into the attic.

Téa ran over to Yugi carrying him gently to the mattress...

"What have I done?" Téa wept as the darkness took hold.

And the Night began,

**Next – Planning Phases**


	9. Chapter 8 Planning Phases

**Author's Note: Thanks to Lone Gothic, DJ Rodriguez, anime-ruthless, dragonballgirl, Depressed Pixie, Kitsune Elf, SilverTiger-GoldenPhoenix, DBZ Warrior1 and Silver Moon Phoenix for reviewing.**

**Warning: There is content at the end of this chapter that may offend younger or sensitive readers.**

**Chapter 8 – Planning Phases**

**A Proposal**

Mai, Kaiba, Ryou and Yami Bakura sat in Kaiba's office considering their options, Mai and Ryou stood glaring at Kaiba for not doing more to help Yugi and Téa during the last confrontation at the games shop, Yami Bakura sat sharpening his knife set grinning imagining grotesque and unimaginably painful torture methods to bring upon Joey, Tristan, Serenity and the Pharaoh.

"We need a new plan." Mai stated.

"I'm aware of that Valentine." Kaiba spat back angrily.

"What you mortals need is a less direct approach." Yami Bakura said smirking.

"And I suppose you have one Bakura?" Kaiba asked/growled at the five thousand year old.

"I do mortal." Yami Bakura said grinning maliciously.

"Are you going to explain it to us?" Ryou growled at his Yami which took everyone off guard.

"Yes Hikari have patience." Yami Bakura said slightly shocked at his Hikari's tone of voice.

"Well?" Mai said impatiently.

"We will break into the Games Shop tonight and retrieve the mortals." Yami Bakura stated.

Mai rolled her eyes as Kaiba scoffed, both thinking the same thing.

"It sounds painfully simplistic." Kaiba stated.

"I am aware of that mortal." Yami Bakura growled offended that Kaiba had insulted his plan.

"What if Yami's there?" Ryou asked as Mai watched on silently pleased that the three had taken to saving Yugi and Téa so quickly.

'Whether some of them admit it or not they are Yugi's friends and we'll save him and Téa soon.' Mai vowed wondering how both were doing at that moment.

**The Motou Household**

Téa sat next to the mattress holding Yugi's hand; he was still unconscious from the trip down the stairs earlier. Téa had done all she could do, which was basically nothing, she checked to see whether he was alive, which he was, and tried to remember everything from the basic first aid course at school.

Téa discovered Yugi had broken several ribs in the fall and Téa was concerned about the state of Yugi's back considering the fact he almost got wrapped around a beam by Tristan's kick.

'I've only made things worse for Yugi.' Téa thought sadly tears rolling down her cheeks.

'Yami's only going to continue letting Joey and Tristan do this to him until I go with them or... or Yugi dies." Téa thought weeping silently.

Téa felt a warm hand caress her cheek gently wiping away her tears, she looked down to find Yugi looking at her smiling dropping his hand back down to the mattress.

"Hi." He said quietly.

"Hi Yugi, how are you feeling?" Téa asked fearful.

"I've been worse." Yugi answered smiling grimly.

"What hurts?" Téa asked again.

"Everything." Yugi answered.

"That's a good sign." Téa said smiling at Yugi as he nodded in agreement.

"Yugi I'm really sorry, things are so much worse now than before." Téa said despondently.

"No Téa I'm the one who should be sorry." Yugi said lifting Téa's chin with his hand.

"What do you have to be sorry for?" Téa asked shocked.

"I got you into this mess and now you're stuck up here." Yugi responded indicating to the room.

"No Yugi I got myself into this mess and I'm happy I did because now you know that people outside care about you, your not alone Yugi, Mai will rescue you from this I promise you that." Téa said solemnly.

"I just wish..." Téa said looking away again.

"You just wish what?" Yugi asked propping himself up on his elbows.

"I can't let this go on Yugi, there's got to be something I can do to stop them from hurting you." Téa said angrily.

"No." Yugi said knowing what's coming.

"Yugi if I go down there with them they won't hurt you anymore." Téa countered.

"But Yami could do... Ra knows what to you." Yugi responded.

"I don't care as long as you're safe." Téa said.

"But I do." Yugi said placing a hand on her arm.

Téa smiled at him, Téa knew she couldn't let the light of Yugi's soul die in this foul smelling retched hell hole of an attic in the house of a 5,000 year old lunatic, Téa knew she had to save him from this, even if it did cost her, her dignity and whatever else.

Téa and Yugi's attention was drawn to the attic door opening, a few seconds later Yami walked up with Tristan standing at the middle of the stairs glaring at Yugi and Téa.

Téa stood up and placed herself between Yugi and Yami, she was willing to fight to protect Yugi and Yami knew it.

"I won't let you hurt him." Téa stated.

"I'm not up here to harm the runt... this time." Yami said glaring at Yugi.

"Then what do you want?" Yugi spat weakly.

"I'm here to make a proposal." Yami stated.

"What kind of proposal?" Téa asked casting a half glance to Yugi who looked surprised by this as she was.

"Tristan and Joey won't hurt the runt anymore." Yami stated.

"If?" Téa asked dreading the answer.

"Very perceptive Téa, if you spend the night with me." Yami stated.

"NO WAY." Yugi exclaimed in anger.

Téa turned pale and then green, usually Téa would refuse to spend any sort of time with Yami even if he were the last man on the planet, but then Téa looked back at Yugi...

"It's either that or the runt will suffer." Yami said smirking hideously Tristan cracking his knuckles provocatively.

"Téa please don't do it, I'm not worth sacrificing something like this for." Yugi pleaded with her glaring at Yami angrily.

Téa looked at Yugi sadly, she didn't want this, but she didn't have a choice, Téa mouthed the words "I love you" to Yugi before turning around to face Yami.

"Fine, I agree."

**Next – Tourniquet**

**Author's Note: My apologies if any of you were offended by that. Until Next Story, Cya.**


	10. Chapter 9 Tourniquet

**Author's Note: Thanks to norestar-angel, anime-ruthless v.1, Depressed Pixie, Kitsune Elf, Silver Moon Phoenix, SilverTiger-GoldenPhoenix, Ms. Aninga and redconvoy for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: Phoenix727 does not own Tourniquet by Evanescence from the Fallen Album; the song is the property of Evanescence and the respective record label.**

**Chapter 9 – Tourniquet**

**My Suicide**

_I tried to kill the pain, _

_But only brought more. _

_(So much more) _

_I'm dying, _

_And I'm pouring, crimson regret, and betrayal. _

Yugi lay on the mattress helpless to stop Téa from going down stairs with Yami, he watched Yami smirk at him as Téa passed, Yugi knew Yami had won, and there was nothing Yugi could do.

Tristan laughed at Yugi watching him lie on the mattress before walking down and slamming the door to the attic shut leaving Yugi in semi-darkness.

'Téa shouldn't have had to do that, sacrificing her... self for my safety.' Yugi thought angrily.

'I can't let this go on any longer, the only way this is going to end, is if I die.' Yugi thought to himself.

'If I'm dead Yami won't have any reason to keep Téa up here, she will be able to get out of here and live her life, she'd probably be better of without me anyway, I've never brought her anything but trouble.' Yugi thought struggling to sit up.

He immediately regretted it the room spinning as he tried to move, Yugi collapsed back to the mattress closing his eyes, Yugi banging into something hard behind his head as he collapsed.

Yugi stayed still for several seconds gathering the strength to turn over, as Yugi did the room began spinning again and his ribs screamed in protest, the one's that were only fractured.

Yugi rolled once more onto the floor, his ribs vigorously protesting Yugi's movement; he waited for the pain to pass, then with what little strength Yugi had left he picked up the mattress end and lifted it.

'Perfect.' Yugi thought triumphantly.

Underneath the mattress was the scalpel Yugi had used for his earlier suicide attempt, Yugi surmised that Téa must have hidden it here while he'd been unconscious earlier, Yugi picked it up the blade glinting in the moonlight.

'Téa I love you, I only want you to be happy.' Yugi thought as he removed the makeshift bandages from his wrists finally realizing.

'This is the only way out, Téa... I'm sorry...'

**Somewhere Else Nearby**

_I'm dying, _

_Praying, _

_Bleeding, _

_Screaming. _

_Am I too lost to be saved? _

_Am I too lost? _

_My God! My Tourniquet, _

_Return to me salvation. _

_My God! My Tourniquet, _

_Return to me salvation. _

Four shadowy figures crept towards the games shop.

"Why did it take the two of you so long?" Mai asked irritated.

"My Hikari wouldn't let me bring the things I needed." Yami Bakura replied angrily glaring back at Ryou.

"You don't need your knife collection." Ryou said.

"Yes I do." Yami Bakura replied.

"You don't need your explosives." Ryou stated again.

"Yes I do." Yami Bakura replied.

"You don't need your poisons kit." Ryou continued.

"Yes I do." Yami Bakura replied again.

"Do you need your entire weapons collection?" Ryou asked.

"Yes Hikari I do, at least you let me bring my Uzi." Yami Bakura said stroking his Uzi fondly.

"Why are you help us Bakura, the last time I checked you hated Yugi?" Kaiba asked from behind dragging a ladder, he'd lost the coin toss.

"Correction mortal, I hate the Pharaoh, the Hikari I'm fairly indifferent." Yami Bakura answered.

"That still doesn't answer my question." Kaiba growled.

"The Pharaoh's Hikari's has done nothing to deserve what the Pharaoh has brought upon this child that is my reason." Yami Bakura answered before walking off dragging Ryou behind.

Kaiba rolled his eyes as Mai picked up the tail end of the ladder to stop it from making a noise as Kaiba carried it. Yami Bakura, Ryou, Kaiba and Mai arrived at a likely looking window on the second level of the Games Shop, Ryou who'd been in the Games Shop many times before Yami went insane explained that this was a guest room and not used much.

"So who's going up first?" Ryou asked.

All three men looked at Mai.

"Ok... wait I'M WEARING A SKIRT YOU PERVERTS!?!" Mai screamed at them pulling her skirt down deliberately glaring at them.

"Fine I will go." Kaiba stated rolling his eyes.

Kaiba climbed the ladder to the top (A/N: He'd be familiar with that feeling), as he arrived he found the window locked, but he was prepared for that, grabbing a knife from his boot Kaiba slid it in between the window frame and the window sliding the simplistic lock open allowing access to the Games Shop. Ryou, Yami Bakura and Mai followed him up in that order, Ryou doing the gentlemanly thing and helping Mai inside.

"Now where?" Mai more mouthed than spoke to the other three.

The group heard shouts of "NO WAY." From what sounded like Yugi, Mai crept quietly to the door of the room followed by Kaiba, Ryou and Yami Bakura, Mai opened the door a crack her eyes widening seeing Téa coming down the corridor towards them followed by a smirking Yami and Tristan.

"Where are they coming from?" Kaiba asked he could barely see Yami walking past as he peered through the door behind Mai.

"I don't know Kaiba I couldn't see." Mai answered.

The group watched and waited Yami and Téa continued down the corridor towards Yami's room for some reason unknown to the group while Tristan stayed in the corridor smirking as he watched Yami enter his room closing and locking the door behind him.

**Yami's Room**

_Do you remember me? _

_Lost for so long. _

_Will you be on the other side? _

_Will you forgive me? _

Téa stood in Yami's room, what was Yugi's room; Yami was in the en-suite freshening up. Téa had tried the door but she'd seen Yami lock it before he went to freshen up.

"Make yourself comfortable Téa I'll be with you in a minute." Yami voice drawled happily from the bathroom.

'The only way I'll be comfortable is if I rip off your balls and then rip your heart out you prick.' Téa thought disgustedly.

She didn't want her first time to be like this, not with him, not like this, Téa was sure she was doing the right thing, it didn't bring her comfort.

'DAMN YOU YAMI, YOU'RE SUCH A BASTED...' Téa thought angrily and sadly glaring at Yami's back.

Téa went to the door trying the handle again banging her shoulder into the door, it wouldn't budge.

"It's no use Téa, the door is reinforced and soundproofed, if there were four or five of you, you might be able to force the door open." Yami said smirking watching her try to open the door.

'Yugi, I'm sorry.' Téa thought crying.

"I've finally gotten you." Yami smirked approaching her.

"No, I refuse." Téa said solemnly knowing what that meant for Yugi, and it tore her up inside.

"You don't have a choice Téa." Yami said still smirking.

"Leave me alone I said NO." Téa demanded backing up as Yami walked towards her.

"I'm still going to have you." Yami vowed pinning Téa against the wall.

Téa kept trying to back up but the wall stopped her as Yami tried to kiss her his hands clawing at her clothes as she yelled for him to stop...

Téa's instincts took over, her mind drifting back over several self defence classes Yugi had insisted she take what felt like a lifetime ago, she had been uncomfortable with the idea at the time but Yugi had insisted, and now she was glad he had.

Téa kicked Yami in the genitals extremely hard stopping him from kissing her, Téa tried a second kick to Yami's head but this one Yami stopped...

"YOU BITCH." Yami screamed as a black glow overcame the Millennium Puzzle a blast of energy throwing Téa back her body colliding with the wall, Téa collapsed into a crumpled heap on the floor unconscious, a small trickle of blood running down the back of her neck.

'No one turns me down.' Yami thought still seething with anger glaring at the unconscious form of Téa.

'If she wants to see my boys beat her little runt of a boyfriend into a coma that's what she's going to get now, Téa will learn the price of turning the Pharaoh down.' Yami grinned hideously.

'And the runt will learn that insulting the Pharaoh was a mistake, I had to rely on A RUNT to get my memories back, to restore my prestige and that baka tomb robber was witness to it all.' Yami growled silently picking Téa up by the hair dragging her to the door of the room.

**Mai's Group**

_I'm dying, _

_Praying, _

_Bleeding, _

_Screaming. _

_Am I too lost to be saved? _

_Am I too lost? _

_My God! My Tourniquet, _

_Return to me salvation. _

_My God! My Tourniquet, _

_Return to me salvation. _

Mai and the others waited, Mai had a concerned look on her face wondering why Téa would be going into Yami's room with him. As Téa passed earlier Mai saw the younger woman's face, she looked like she was about to vomit.

"Are we just going to sit here all night?" Yami Bakura growled quietly.

"No of course not Bakura." Mai growled back.

"Then what are we doing just sitting here mortal." Yami Bakura growled again.

"Waiting for Tristan to leave." Mai stated.

"I'm not waiting any longer." Kaiba growled barely giving Mai time to move away from the door before he opened it.

Kaiba leapt out of the room at blinding speed Tristan had no warning of Kaiba's punch, the punched didn't knock Tristan out but his head banging into the walk did, Mai and Ryou stuffed Tristan's unconscious body in the spare room locking him in with Yami Bakura's Millennium Magic.

"Now where?" Kaiba growled.

The group looked around checking every door finding nothing, until Mai spotted the door up to the attic; Kaiba grabbed the hook and brought the ladder down, the entire group ascended to the attic quickly.

Mai had to cover her nose the smell was that strong, she looked around even through the darkness Mai could see rats running along the walls and cockroaches scattered on the floor, the sight turned her stomach.

"How could anyone live like this?" Mai heard Kaiba mumble under his breath shocked at the state of the attic.

Mai looked around trying to locate the source of the smell, finally finding it, her heart sank.

"YUGI." Mai screamed running over to him.

Yugi lay on the mattress his eyes closed blood slowly dripped from the open wounds on his wrists a pool of his own blood extended a short way from the mattress onto the floor.

**Yami**

_My God! My Tourniquet, _

_Return to me salvation. _

_My God! My Tourniquet, _

_Return to me salvation. _

Yami unlocked the door to his room still holding Téa by the hair Yami growled not seeing Tristan around, but grinned when he saw the stairs leading up to the attic.

'Tristan must be paying Yugi a visit.' Yami thought grinning maliciously at Téa who was still unconscious but stirring slightly.

Yami dragged Téa up the stairs to the attic...

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" Yami yelled seeing who was there dropping Téa to the ground as she stirred aroused from her unconscious state by the noise.

"YAMI." Kaiba growled punching Yami.

Yami retaliated by tackling Kaiba to the ground before being met with a fist to his face by Ryou.

"Time for you to pay for what you've done to Yugi." Ryou growled at Yami his eyes glowing evilly.

All the men in the room and Téa were distracted from the fight by Mai's gasp, they looked at her, during this she'd been tending to Yugi...

"Mai what's wrong?" Téa asked groggily.

"It's Yugi..." Mai said in fear.

"What about that runt?" Yami growled angrily.

"He's... Dead..."

_My wounds cry for the grave. _

_My soul cries, for deliverance. _

_Will I be denied? _

_Christ! Tourniquet! My suicide._

_Tourniquet – Evanescence – Fallen_

**Next – A New Beginning in Light**


	11. Epilogue A New Beginning in Light Revi...

**Author's Note: Thanks to SilverTiger-GoldenPhoenix, DJ Rodriguez, DBZ Warrior1 and MysticJunebugs, Ms. Aninga, Shadow Ruler, for reviewing, This is a revised ending that I had planned on using originally hopefully this will be better than the original.**

**Epilogue – A New Beginning in Light**

**Final Light, One Week Later**

A black Alfa Romeo Spider sped down a costal road somewhere in Japan, its driver a woman named Mai Valentine, the passengers, Seto Kaiba and Yami Bakura, They were heading for Mai's costal estate to visit three people, Ryou Bakura, Téa Gardener and... Yugi Motou.

**::Flashback::**

Mai gasped drawing the attention of the other people in the room, Yami had been knocked off Kaiba and was now nursing a bruise on his cheek inflicted by Ryou, Yami Bakura was assisting Téa however he had a large grin on his face, he'd never been so proud of his Hikari.

"Mai what's wrong?" Téa asked groggily.

"It's Yugi..." Mai said in a fearful whisper.

"What about the runt?" Yami asked catching another glare from Ryou.

"He's... Dead..." Mai stated all life drained from her voice.

The room was completely silent for several seconds even Kaiba and Bakura looked shattered by this news, suddenly it seemed like time started again, Téa ran to Yugi her face a mess of tears, Ryou and Yami Bakura growled as one both looking ready to rip Yami apart as Yami backed up in fear.

"YUGI DON'T DIE ON ME, WE JUST FOUND EACH OTHER YOU CAN'T DIE!?" Téa screamed shaking Yugi's lifeless body.

Kaiba seethed with rage slamming Yami into a wall before hitting him several times, Yami and Ryou Bakura tried to hold him back.

"Bakura, Ryou we've got to get out of here." Mai snapped at them they dragged Kaiba away from Yami's now unconscious body as Téa carried Yugi's body in her arms.

Mai, Ryou, Bakura, Kaiba and Téa still carrying Yugi's body walked downstairs when she felt Mai push her in the back.

"Téa can you go any faster?" Mai asked annoyed.

"Why?" Téa asked in a monotone, she felt completely shattered knowing Yugi was dead.

"Because if you don't your boyfriend won't make it to the hospital alive." Mai responded as they got out to the car, Téa, Yami Bakura, Ryou and Kaiba looked at her surprised.

"But, you said he was..." Téa said looking at the boy in her arms.

"Téa quickly I don't have time to explain but we've really got to get him to a doctor." Mai said rushing Téa to her car nearby.

As Mai started the car driving from the Games Shop at ridiculous speeds Téa checked Yugi's pulse, Téa gasped, Yugi was alive.

"Hold on Yugi, I won't let you die." Téa vowed.

Mai sped to the hospital nearby rushing Yugi into emergency, the doctors were working on him as Kaiba, Yami Bakura and Ryou arrived.

"Valentine don't ever leave us behind again." Kaiba growled.

"If you do you'll be sent to the Shadow Realm." Yami Bakura agreed the Millennium Ring glowing slightly.

"Where's Yugi?" Ryou asked.

"Yugi's being worked on by the doctors in there." Mai answered indicating to a room nearby.

At that moment a doctor walked out he smiled at Téa and Mai.

"Miss Gardener your boyfriend is going to make a full recovery we got him just in time." The Doctor stated.

"Is he awake?" Téa asked.

"Yes you can see him now if you like." The doctor said, Téa didn't need to be told twice running passed the doctor to Yugi as the doctor walked off.

"Mortal why did you say Yugi was dead?" Yami Bakura asked trying not to smile.

"I didn't think there was any other way to get Yugi out of there." Mai stated.

"So you lied?" Yami Bakura asked again.

"Yes." Mai replied.

"I think Yugi and Téa are glad you did." Ryou said as they watched Téa and Yugi embrace both finally free of the darkness.

**::End Flashback::**

Mai pulled up outside the estate, Ryou waited on the steps smiling at them, he was living at the estate with Yugi and Téa, basically now to be their chaperone while Yugi recovered, the doctor had said to them all several days before that with plenty of rest and relaxation Yugi would recover completely from his injuries, Téa was making quite sure he got all the rest he could handle.

Mai, Yami Bakura and Kaiba got out as Ryou greeted them.

"Where's Yugi and Téa?" Mai asked looking around.

Ryou jabbed his thumb up to the second story balcony over his shoulder, Mai smiled and nodded.

"I came here to bring him something." Kaiba stated indicating to a brief case that contained Yugi's deck, preparing to enter the house and barge in on them, until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Mortal I think it would be best if you left them in peace for a while." Yami Bakura said still slightly irked about not being able to use his Uzi on Yami the week previous.

**Meanwhile**

Two bodies laid intertwined on a lounge chair on the second level balcony, one Yugi Motou the other Téa Gardener, neither said a word, neither need them, they both new exactly how they felt about each other and what they were willing to risk to keep the other safe. They were young and in love, and for once they were happy.

'I do want to wake up tomorrow...' Yugi thought contently as he looked into the cerulean blue eyes of his love Téa.

'...Because I know everything has changed.'

**The End**

**Author's Note: That's it folks it's over, my thanks to Lone Gothic, DJ Rodriguez, Depressed Pixie, DBZ Warrior1, SilverTiger-GoldenPhoenix, anime-ruthless v.1, tiger witch, kid-ryou-bakura, cwthewolf, Janie in da House, norestar-angel, Kuroi Kitty, dragonballgirl, redconvoy, Kitsune Elf, Dragon, Ms. Aninga, MsyticJunebugs and Shadow Ruler... ::Takes Deep Breath:: ok that's a lot of reviewers thanks to you all your support was and is much appreciated you're all great, Until Next Story, From Phoenix727 Goodbye.**


End file.
